Buddy Buddy Fight!
"Buddy Buddy Fight!" is the 1st ending theme song of the anime Future Card Buddyfight. The theme is sung by Sora Tokui (Paruko Nanana's voice). The English version is sung by Jenny Smith. In episode 19 of Future Card Buddyfight X, Chibi Panda and Guru Bunbuku were singing to the ending theme. CD The maxi single containing "Buddy Buddy Fight!" and named after it was released February 19, 2014 by HiBiKi Music. All editions come with a Buddy Charge card for the Future Card Buddyfight TCG, and the limited edition comes with a Blu-ray featuring a live-action music clip. Orders from HiBiKi EC Shop!, Animate, Gamers and Toroana also come with a photo of Sora Tokui cosplaying Paruko Nanana. The CD contains the following tracks: *1. Buddy Buddy Fight! *2. アンドロメダからSCOOP!! ("Andoromeda kara SCOOP!!", translates to "A SCOOP from Andromeda!!") *3. Buddy Buddy Fight! (off vocal) *4. アンドロメダからSCOOP!! (off vocal) Lyrics English= Buddy Buddy Fight! It's your turn to fight! Let me see what you are dreaming now Make a hit together in this wonder world Do you wanna have some fun, everybody enjoy Here we go! You can do whatever you wanna do with bravery Every Every Everybody, Devote your energy to your dreams Keep on going towards the Future It's O.K. It's O.K. Please always keep smiling for happy days Anytime you feel lonely, Call on me Boy! Can't you see? I'm here for you. Hey Let's go!! Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let's go together into the Brand new dream You'll see the best buddies waiting for you. New games waiting for you Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let me see what you are dreaming now Get a lot of chances in this wonder world. Make a hit together in this wonder world Every Every Everybody Devote your energy to your dreams Keep on going towards the Future. Let's Buddy Fight! Full Version (English Dub) Buddy Buddy Fight! It's your turn to fight! Let me see what you are dreaming now Make a hit together in this wonder world Do you wanna have some fun, everybody enjoy Here we go! You can do whatever you wanna do with bravery Every Every Everybody, Devote your energy to your dreams Keep on going towards the Future It's O.K. It's O.K. Please always keep smiling for happy days Anytime you feel lonely, Call on me Boy! Can't you see? I'm here for you. Hey Let's go!! Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let's go together into the Brand new dream You'll see the best buddies waiting for you. New games waiting for you Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let me see what you are dreaming now Get a lot of chances in this wonder world. Make a hit together in this wonder world Don't be upset, just forget it. It's only going to teach you a lesson. You'll be stronger, you'll never lose. Don't you worry! Twinkle Twinkle, everybody. Everybody shining when you arise. Everyone's a special superstar! It's alright, It's alright. Please remember your smile's number one. Say goodbye to sorrow and bye bye bye bye. Come on now keep your head up! Hey, Let's go! Lucky Lucky Fight! Don't miss this Future Fight! Let's go together into a brand new dream. You'll see the perfect days are waiting for you. New games waiting for you Lucky Lucky Fight! Don't miss this Future Fight! You are so good with a happy face! Got a lot of big smiles, in this wonder world. Make a hit together in this wonder world Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let's go together into the Brand new dream You'll see the best buddies waiting for you. New games waiting for you Buddy Buddy Fight! Are you ready to Fight? Let me see what you are dreaming now Get a lot of chances in this wonder world. Make a hit together in this wonder world Every Every Everybody Devote your energy to your dreams Keep on going towards the Future. Let's Buddy Fight! |-|Romaji= Buddy Buddy Fight!　Tsugi wa kimi sa Sore wa donna yume kai? Kono sekai de ookiku narou Tanoshiku naritai yo Omoshiro tanoshiku susumou Yuuki no pawā　de kokoro wa jiyuu ni hajikechae Minna Minna sagasouyo　Muchu ga ichiban suteki Mae muite byun-byun mirai Iinjanai? Iinjanai? Zutto egao de iyou ne Sabishii toki ni wa yonjatte Boy! Koko ni iru kara Let's let's go!! Buddy Buddy fight! Hajimaru yo Fight!! Atarashii yume no naka e Deai ga kimi o matterunda Chousen matterunda Buddy Buddy Fight! Hajimaru yo Fight!! Sore wa donna yume kai? Kono sekai wa chansu no rakuen |-|Kanji= Ｂｕｄｄｙ　Ｂｕｄｄｙ　Ｆｉｇｈｔ！　次は君さ それはどんな夢かい？ この世界で大きくなろう 楽しくなりたいよ　おもしろ楽しく進もう 勇気のパワーで心は自由にはじけちゃえ みんなみんな探そうよ　夢中が一番ステキ 前向いてびゅんびゅん未来 いいんじゃない？　いいんじゃない？ ずっと笑顔でいようね 寂しいときには呼んじゃってＢｏｙ！ ここにいるから　Let's let's go!! Buddy buddy fight! 始まるよFight!! 新しい夢の中へ 出会いが君を待ってるんだ　挑戦待ってるんだ Buddy buddy fight! 始まるよFight!! それはどんな夢かい？ この世界はチャンスの楽園 BuddyBuddyFight ad.jpg|Ad from Tokui's blog BuddyBuddyFight_regular.jpg|Regular edition of the Buddy Buddy Fight maxi single BuddyBuddyFight_limited.jpg|Limited edition of the Buddy Buddy Fight maxi single 51AWBMvtjhL._SS300_.jpg|Original edition of the Buddy Buddy Fight maxi single Video Category:Song